Beyond Friendship
by CrossFaded
Summary: Many years ago, Touma extended his hand and became Misaki's friend. However, a conspiracy behind the scenes might just make him regret his decision.


Touma was on a bench observing the happy smiles of the Child Errors running about in the playground. He wondered why did he agree to investigate this particular Child Error facility.

He had parents, but for some strange reasons, the computer determined him to be a Child Error. That made the job easier, so Touma wasn't complaining.

Academy City was a city of science where all things supernatural could be explained by science. However, the power in his right hand could not be explained by science. A Saint said that it could neither be explained by magic, so it must something that goes beyond both science and magic.

On his first day of Academy City, a Saint was after his life because of the power in his right hand.

Her name was Silvia.

It was only when Touma proved that he was mature enough to handle the power in his right hand that Silvia decided to spare his life.

However, he had to pass a test to prove that he was truly capable of handling his Imagine Breaker. This was a name that Touma gave to the power in his right hand.

Save the children from an underground experiment that might be occurring in this facility with his Imagine Breaker. For now, Touma decided to observe further before sneaking into the more restricted areas.

Touma felt a small vibration in his pocket. It was a strange bookmark that he was careful to only touch with his left hand. Since Child Errors were not expected to own a mobile phone, Touma had to make do with magic for communication.

He raised the bookmark to his ear. To many people, he looked like a crazy six-year-old play acting with a bookmark as a phone.

"Are you requesting for an update? For now I'm not seeing anything suspicious in this facility, but that may change I suppose."

"I just wanted to ask if you're okay with the environment, its your second day after all."

Touma could hear Silvia grumbling in the midst of the buzzing sound of a vacuüm cleaner as Ollerus was speaking. He was a person who should have been a Magic God, but he missed this chance when he saved a kitten stuck in the tree.

Ollerus was also the one who convinced Silvia to let Touma prove that he is indeed mature enough. After spending a day or two with them, Silvia decided on a test which Ollerus made for Touma to truly prove his maturity.

"It's not so bad. And you should help out with the chores some time. Silvia may be a royal maid but it isn't nice leaving it all to her."

"Ahh who cares about her. I'll contact you again tomorrow."

Touma put his bookmark back into his pocket when he saw a small, blonde girl crying alone from a distance.

Shokuhou Misaki was a Child Error. Before she entered Academy City, she was deemed as a mutant to society due to the bright yellow stars on her reddish gold eyes. Her parents sold her for a large sum of money to Academy City when they could not handle the pressure. She tried writing back to her parents, but they never replied.

Have you abandoned me because I'm a freak? I'm sorry for being born like this, so don't abandon me.

Even when Misaki was in Academy City, she was being discriminated by the kids in this Child Error facility due to her eyes.

_Eww freak, go away._

_You mutant!_

_Don't spread your star virus to us!_

Her sobbing grew louder at the thought of this. And then she felt a figure standing in front of him.

Misaki looked up to see a boy who had spiky, black hair.

"Who are you? If you don't go away, I might spread my star virus to you!"

"Don't be silly, I'm not afraid of such things. Anyway, what is your name?"

Misaki wiped her tears away, "I'm Shokuhou Misaki..."

The boy reached his hand out, "I'm Kamijou Touma. Why were you crying just now?"

Misaki pushed his hand away, "Everyone hates me because of the stars in my eyes. My parents must have hated me because they abandoned me here. I have no friends because they think I'm a freak for having stars in my eyes. Are you here to laugh at me? Go ahead and laugh, I don't mind."

"I'm not here to laugh at you."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Before Touma entered Academy City, he went through almost the same thing that Misaki was going through now. Because he brought misfortune to so many people just by being around them, Touma was discriminated against and beaten up by kids and adults.

However, his parents did not abandon him unlike Misaki. They believed that if he entered Academy City, his life would change for the better. Silvia said that it was because of his Imagine Breaker that he caused misfortune to everyone else, but its okay now because from the moment it negated its first supernatural phenomena, he would be the only one who would suffer misfortune.

Now that Touma would no longer bring misfortune to other people, he wanted to bring happiness to people instead of sadness.

Touma smiled, "Isn't it obvious? To be your friend."

Misaki blinked. After a long pause, she smiled back and reached out her hand.

* * *

"What do you mean by that? Don't you have a spare ball?"

Touma was at the field with Misaki requesting for a ball from a group of boys.

A boy pointed to Misaki, "If it's for that freak over there, no."

"I don't get why are you discriminating her? She may have stars on her eyes, but she's still a human being just like us."

Misaki tugged at Touma's arm lightly, "It's okay..."

Another boy said, "A freak like her doesn't deserve friends anyway."

Touma clenched his fist, "Apologize for what you've just said."

The boy snickered, "How about no?"

A fistfight began between Touma and the boys. Even though Touma was not a bad fighter, but he was overwhelmed by numbers. Soon he was on the ground as the boys kept on kicking him.

Misaki was frightened as she looked around the field. She did not know what she could do to stop the boys from attacking him.

It's all my fault. What should I do?!

Just then, Misaki spotted a albino boy wearing a grey t-shirt. She ran over to the boy and asked him for help. Like Misaki, he had no friends. Not because he was being discriminated for being an albino, but he would end up hurting anybody who came too close to him.

According to what Misaki knew, his name was Accelerator.

After a moment of hesitation, Accelerator nodded and walked over to the group of boys who was still beating up Touma.

"Stop."

The boys kicked Touma aside. Misaki went over to pick him up while Accelerator was now surrounded by the boys.

Misaki said, "You didn't have to go so far for me. I'm used to such things. Why?"

"Because you're my friend."

Misaki hugged Touma with a tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you... for being my first friend."

The boys was about to beat Accelerator when another boy with a white headband stepped in.

He was Sogiita Gunha.

While he was not a Child Error, he was transferred to this facility as part of his ability development.

Gunha said, "What the hell is going on? I just went away for a moment and this happens."

The boys said, "Sogiita-san, we just didn't want to borrow our ball to that freak over there. She might infect our ball with her star virus."

Gunha's view was directed to Misaki, a blonde girl who had stars on her reddish-gold eyes and a spiky, black-haired boy beside him.

Touma said, "Well, your friend insulted this girl over here. I demand an apology."

"Oh. That's easy."

Gunha turned to the boys and pumped his fist up in the air, "Come on! If you've done something wrong, have the guts to admit it!"

"But Sogiita-san..." The boys sighed, "I'm sorry."

Misaki nodded in embarrassment, "It's okay."

Gunha said, "And you wanted a ball right?"

Touma said, "Yeah."

Gunha laughed as he understood the situtation, "I see what this is all about! You're a man who stands up and defends the honor of a girl! You have guts, but I'm going to put your guts to the challenge!"

"Huh?"

"If you can survive my Amazing Punch, I'll lend you a ball."

"If I stop your Amazing Punch with my right hand, you'll give me the ball."

"Deal!"

Touma looked at his right hand.

Imagine Breaker. A power that can negate any supernatural phenomenon. Ollerus said that there are ways to bypass this power, so Touma had to be careful in using his Imagine Breaker until he understand his power further. But Touma was certain that Gunha's Amazing Punch must be a supernatural phenomenon that he can negate, so he was not afraid of Gunha blowing his arm off.

Touma raised his arm horizontally with a palm outstretched while a myriad of colours was gathering at Gunha's fist.

"AMAZING PUNCH!"

A shockwave knocked everyone except Accelerator to the ground. However, Gunha's fist was planted on Touma's palm. He had stopped Gunha's Amazing Punch with his right hand.

Gunha blinked in disbelief, and then a wide grin formed on his face, "I see. You truly do have more guts than me to be able to stop my Amazing Punch with your right hand. But I will keep on training and increase my guts to a level higher than you!"

Gunha passed him a ball and shook his hand before leaving with the group of boys.

Accelerator was about to leave as well when Touma called out to him, "Hey, wanna play together?"

Misaki said, "We would like you to play with us as well."

Touma went and held Accelerator's arm to pull him along but he shook it away. Accelerator would have been shocked by what Touma did if he had not seen how that right hand could stop a powerful punch right in its tracks.

"Maybe we could play sometime when I won't have to hurt anyone again."

Touma knew that according to the researchers, he was a dangerous boy who would end up hurting anyone who came close to him.

Touma was also once a dangerous boy who would end up bringing misfortune to anyone who came close to him. However, that changed when his Imagine Breaker negated its first supernatural phemenon.

If that boy understood his powers better, maybe he won't have to hurt anyone again.

Touma nodded, "We'll wait for you. When you no longer have to hurt anyone, come and play with us."

Accelerator was shocked before he nodded back with a smile and left.

It was just a simple passing game, but Misaki felt a strange fuzzy feeling inside her while playing with Touma.

Is this love?

Misaki was not sure if what she felt was love, but she saw him as her hero, idol and her best friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just something I came up with on the blue. Basically, it's a childhood story of Misaki and Touma meeting each other. Still not sure if I should expand this story into a single arc or just end it in two or three chapters more. It does have potential though I suppose.

The inspiration for this came from Knowledgeseeker666's Of Science and Magics: The Side Stories. If I were to expand, it'll probably progress somewhat similar to the first arc of that fic.

Hope you liked it and cya :D


End file.
